dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Zuma (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Zuma is a chocolate Labrador retriever puppy, with a slight speech impediment where he can't pronounce his r's correctly. His main duties, as a PAW Patrol member, is anything aquatic (related to water). His main color is bright orange, given that he normally wears an orange helmet on duty, his jacket and pup pack are orange as well. His vehicle is a kind of speedboat called a hovercraft. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms Like Marshall, Zuma is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Orange rangers and Bangai Heroes. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Scuba Jets/Torpedoes' Mecha *'Paw Hovercraft' Final Waves *'Paw Blast and Slash' Zuma's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Paw Blaster And into his Sabre, Zuma fires a Paw Blast which is combined with the Paw Slash. Zuma performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Paw, Orange Paw can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Orange rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Battle Cossack **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick Appearances: - ToQ 6gou= *ToQ 6gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***Yudo Breaker **Ressha ***Drill Ressha ***Hyper Ressha ***Daikaiten Cannon Appearances: - Zyuoh Bird= Arsenal *EagRiser Attacks *Riser Spinning Slash (ライザースピニングスラッシュ Raizā Supiningu Surashhu): Extending his EagRiser into whip mode, Zyuoh Bird wraps the blade around an opponent before pulling it back, slashing them across their entire body. Appearances: - Sasori Orange= Arsenal *Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Spear Attacks *Antares Crush (アンタレスクラッシュ Antaresu Kurasshu): Sasori Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. **All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Sasori Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Antares Impact (アンタレスインパクト Antaresu Inpakuto): Sasori Orange performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Spear. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Sasori Orange performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Spear alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Black Rangers= - GoggleBlack= :"Goggle V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoggleBlack **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlack= :"Dynaman!" ―Transformation announcement *DynaBlack **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - ChangeGriffon= :"Changeman!" ―Transformation announcement *ChangeGriffon **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy Appearances: - Black Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Black Turbo= :"Turboranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlack= :"Fiveman!" ―Transformation announcement *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Black Condor= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Condor **Bringer Sword Appearances: - MammothRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MammothRanger **Mothbreaker Appearances: - NinjaBlack= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaBlack **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - MegaBlack= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - GaoBlack= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoBlack **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - AbareBlack= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno Appearances: - Bouken Black= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Black **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Black Lion= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Lion Rio Appearances: - Gosei Black= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Black **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: - Kyoryu Black= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Black Appearances: - Zyuoh the World= - Wolf= :"Wolf!" ―Transformation announcement Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= :"Crocodile" ―Transformation announcement Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Oushi Black= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Oushi Black **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Oushi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Axe ***Oushi Black's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Attacks *Aldebaran Crush (アルデバランクラッシュ Arudebaran Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Aldebaran Impact (アルデバランインパクト Arudebaran Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Axe alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= - Gokai Blue= "Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Blue **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *Gokai Slash: Gokai Blue's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Saber, Gokai Blue either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. Appearances: - GekiViolet= *GekiViolet **Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Kyoryu Violet= *Kyoryu Violet **Weapons ***'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. ***'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. ****'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. ***'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. Appearances: - ToQ 7gou= *ToQ 7gou **Weapons ***ToQ Blaster Appearances: - Ryu Commander= *Ryu Commander **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Ryu Kyutama (Evolved) ***Ryu Buckle ***Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder **Attacks ***Dragon Crush (ドラゴンクラッシュ Doragon Kurasshu): Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder that takes the shape of the Ryu Voyager and charges at the enemy. ***All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ****Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ***Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. ***All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Ryu Commander performs a supercharged energy attack with the Ryutsueder alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Gold Mode= :Orange Paw can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Orange Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 4 Rangers (Besides there are only four hero Orange Rangers). Arsenal *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Spear Anchor Mode' Attacks *'Final Wave': Orange Paw Gold Mode charges the Paw Spear before striking it to the enemy. This form is exclusive to Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Air Mode= This form is based on Jetman, meaning they can do the same as the Jetmen: The attacks in the air and their special Attacks. Arsenal *'Air Force Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Gun' Special Attacks *Wing Punch - Mission Paw Orange= Unlike his Orange Paw Ranger Form, Zuma now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Paw Scuba Jets/Torpedoes' Mecha *'Mission Hydro Ski' }} Personality Zuma is very laid-back and calm, though not as serious when it comes to duty as he is mature, but he is always loyal and has an abundant liking for Ryder. He and Skye are unusually very competitive with each other. Appearance Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador puppy. He has brown fur, floppy ears, and greenish yellow eyes. His collar is dark blue and has a tag that's orange with a silver anchor symbol on it representing the sea. His gear is a bright orange water helmet along with scuba gear on his back. Equipment and Gadgets Zuma has water/scuba gear he wears on his back like a backpack. It features with a flashlight as well. This valuable kit is used on underwater missions. Skills and Abilities Zuma is an excellent swimmer and diver, with scuba gear that support him in his underwater missions. Likes *Scuba diving with Ryder during missions, *walruses, *seals, *sleeping, *getting wet (because he loves water), *playing Pup Pup Boogie, *treats, *coconuts, *watching the other pups play "Tug-a-Pillow" Dislikes *Ryder in danger, *ghosts Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) USA and Canada *Alex Thorne (Season 1–late Season 3) *Carter Thorne (Season 4-Season 5) *Shayle Simons (Season 6) UK *Samuel Woodward (Season 1–present) Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Orange Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle